Marine vessels having a drive unit extending downwardly through the hull are known in the prior art, for example a Mercury Marine L-drive as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,325, a Volvo IPS (inboard propulsion system) drive, and ABB (Asea Brown Bavari) azipod drives.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts related to marine vessel and drive combinations.